My Life...
by Pan-Trunks4evur
Summary: Pan's got a weird life for a 16 year old... this is in 3rd person and used to be titled "Are We Together?". It's basically about Pan's troubles, how her friends help her, and how her Dad Gohan reacts to her relationship.A major T/P fic. ^_^ gotta love it!
1. Default Chapter

****

Together?

*******~~~~~~****** ******~~~~~~~******** 

_Hey this is my first fanfic so no flames! By the way this story is about how Pan and Trunks really fall forever for each other but wait! Is this another crush Pan has?!! Well read and find out! Don't worry, this is NOT I repeat, NOT a lemon (though there may be a couple kisses but nothing serious!)! Well, Ta Ne till the end of my fic!_

********~~~~~~~******** ******~~~~~~~~~*******

__

Disclaimer: You know what the funniest thing is?!! I don't own DBZ or GT! Or any of the characters!

****

Ages

Pan- 16

Bra- 16

Trunks- 23

Goten- 22

Gohan- 39

Vegeta- 65

Goku- 62

Bulma- 57

ChiChi- 60

Marron- 15

Uub- 17

Videl- 38

Bryan/Kregi- 21

Cindi- 19

It was a calm misty morning as Pan-Son woke up. "Ahh the first day of summer vacation," she exclaimed as the early morning light dawned upon her pale face and jet black hair. 

__

Capsule Corp -------------------

DDDIIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!! RRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!! Went Trunks-Briefs's alarm clock. "Ummm Urrr Huh? Whuh dihd Ihee sehho iszz suhh earry furrh (What did I set it so early for?)," grunted Trunks as the light shone through his window onto his lavender hair. "Oh yeah the first day of summer vacation," he exclaimed! 

__

Back at the Son Residence ------------------

Oh my gosh! I know what I'll do! I'll call Trunks," said Pan

__

Capsule Corp -----------------------

RING RING !!! "I'll get it," exclaimed Trunks!

"Hello?"

"Hi Trunks, it's Pan!"

"Hey Pan!"

"Hey."

" So, it's the first day of summer vacation! I can't wait to get started partying! This summer vacation is going to be so rad! So are you throwing any parties soon?"

" Actually I am! That was one of things I called to tell you about! It's today! I'm inviting the usual...Bra, You, Goten, Marron, Uub, Bryan, and Cindi. I was calling them all today, letting them know and oh yeah! I forgot to tell you where it was! I'm having it at Sunnyside Beach from 11:00AM - 8:00PM! So, can you make it?"

"Yeah I can make that, it's only 8:00AM! I'll be there! Well, you had better go and call everyone else! See you at 11:00AM! Bye, Pan!"

"Bye Trunks!"

****

Pan went on and called everyone. At 10:45AM at Sunnyside Beach everyone had already arrived.

"Hey Pan!"

"Hey Bryan!" Pan smiled _He's kinda cute, _she thought_ Look at his muscles! He isn't as strong as Trunks but he is still sooo hot! Hmm.....I shouldn't be thinking this! I'm in love with Trunks, aren't I? I'm so confused! Do I love Trunks or do I love Bryan? I'll talk about it with Bra a little later but there is no way I can tell Trunks. He loves me and would easily rip Bryan's head off if he knew! What did Bra just say? Boogie boarding?!! Time to go and beat some boys and girls majorly in boogie boarding!_

"Come on Pan!"

"Coming Bra!" She ran across the searingly hot sand pebbles and thought_ Man! How these little tiny things get so hot! OOffh! What did I run into? _She looked up only to find Bryan's bare chest. _Eeks! What do I do now? _He smiled down at her.

"Sorry Bryan!"

"That's okay Pan." Trunks then walked up and said,

"What happened? You guys are gonna miss the good waves!" Trunks then got the wrong idea..... or is he right .......... he then pulled Bryan aside , looked him straight in the face and said with and Arctic chill and a violent look in his eye,

"Bryan, now be completly honest with me ,do you like Panny-Chan?"

" Ummm.....yes?" Trunks gave him a look then slowy turned SSJ2.....

What will happen? Will Trunks actually kill Bryan? Find out next time on the next exciting episode on GT!

**__**

Next time, Pan asks Bra about her problem but what will her answer to her problem be? Will Bryan actually be stronger than everyone thinks he is when Trunks tries to fight him? What will happen? Tune in next time on GT! 

**********~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~*********~~~~~**********

__

So, what did you think? I'll have the next one up soon, so don't worry! By the way my next one will be called I am Who's? just so you know! Ta Ne!


	2. I'm Who's?

I'm whose

I'm whose?

__

*****~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******

_Hey there! I hoped you liked my last fic! This fic is the one I was talking about with a little kissing, but NOT NOT NOT a lemon. Well please review!_

***********~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~*****

****

Last time on Dragon ball Z / GT, Pan has a beach party and invites the gang but what's this? Does Pan love Trunks or does she love Bryan? Will Trunks kill Bryan, or will Bryan be stronger than he seemed? Find out today on Dragon ball Z / GT!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa, what the heck? Trunks, it's me Bryan not some evil guy like cell!"

"Give up on Pan and I'll leave you alone," warned Trunks with his eyes having a destructive glint in them. Then Bryan smirked at Trunks as a new ki appeared.

"What in the world is that ?" Screamed Bra. She had a scared look in her eye, for she saw that this ki had more power than her's times three. Everyone, Gohan, Videl, Veggie, Marron, ect....

"Who are you, and what do you want with Pan?"

"I am Kregi, friend of King Cold or at least he I used to be..." he said with a frown. I will avenge them. It was your fault he died! It might have been you from a different dimension, but you still would've done it wouldn't you have? Well, I have been taking refuge in this puny human body for many a year now, and I have been letting his soul show the entire time. Now though, I shall take over! He shall die and then I shall kill the one you call Pan for she is the only spawn of the greatest fighter ever to live! I hope you learn to enjoy watching her die for you will be watching it for about 15 minutes! Hahahaha!!!!!" While this had been going on, all the Z-fighters had been powering up and those who weren't there already, were flying there.

" You wouldn't dare kill Pan, you fool! You and I both know that her father Gohan would let his power grow to unimaginable levels if you did that!" Kregi then started laughing and soon he was cracking up. He fired a ki blast at Pan while she was turned around facing Bra, talking about her problem with Bryan or Trunks so she didn't see it coming so it hit Pan. 

"AHHH!!!!!!" shrieked Pan in pain shutting her eyes as tight as possible, trying to shut herself away from the pain. Even though she was ok, it was called a pain blast. A pain blast causes the pain of someone removing a body part. 

"PAN!!! NOOOO!!!!" yelled Trunks as he ran over to her side. In her last couple seconds of consciousness she pulled her head up and he leaned his down and they shared their first kiss. Trunks saw Pan faint and thought she had died or was dieing. He caught a quick hint of Gohan's energy level as a small stream of tears went down his cheek and started dripping on the ground. Gohan suddenly felt Trunks's energy skyrocket.

"Uh oh, something must be up," said Gohan to himself, "I had better hurry!"

"Gohan, you're here!" Gohan looked at the unconcuos Pan draped in Trunks's arms.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!!" screamed Gohan. Trunks, with tears in his eyes still thinking Pan was dead, pointed to Kregi.

"DARN YOUUUU!" said Gohan as he charged at Kregi, blinded with anger. Kregi easily tossed him aside. 

"You need to focus more on your fight, not being angry.... so there. That is why I know I can beat you! As you can see, you daughter is injured which will infuriate you further, so you will be blinded by anger the entire battle! No, I think I will do something else, that would be a cheaply bought fight indeed. No, I will give you two weeks. In two weeks, I will have this beach closed and you may bring ten of your friends, and I will bring myself. We will all have one on one fights and the winner may do as he _or_ she," he said looking at Bra and Marron with a smile, " pleases. If I win of course I will collect the dragonballs, and make a few nice, nice, very, very nice wishes, then I will terminate your planet just as Freeza did to old Namek, then I will move on to the next planet, leaving you all to die. Hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!" Enraged, but knowing right now, alone, he'd stand no match against Kregi, so he just stood there and watched him fly away. He then quickly turned to Trunks and watched him sobbing over Pan, still thinking she was dead. "Trunks, she's okay, she's just knocked out," commented Gohan. "Are you, _sniffle,_ sure G-Go-Gohan?" asked Trunks tears still rolling down his cheeks. Gohan nodded slowly but strongly at Trunks. Gohan then asked cautiously, " Why were you with her and not Goten or Bra?". Trunks blushed and looked at Gohan but didn't make eye contact when he said, " I don't know, I guess I just happened to be with her right then.". "You had better stay away from my daughter, Trunks, you are too old and wild for her, " warned Gohan with a touch of anger. Trunks went a little pale in the face and Gohan growled. This entire time, everyone had just been standing back watching the two guys and they had barely noticed everyone was standing there until Goten stupidly commented, "Too late Gohan, They've already been out once! Oops....." He suddenly sprang in front of Trunks and faced Gohan blocking a punch that was aimed for Trunks's face. Gohan just growled and was about to take off when he walked back, grabbed Pan, and then took off. Pan though, hadn't even seen what had happened so she still liked Bryan.

__

Son Residence 4 hours later-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Huh? What happened?" Pan said as she woke with a start and sat up. "Oh my gosh! What happened to my beach party?!! Oh man! I must have fainted or something! _Frown_ Well, I had better call Trunks and find out what happened..." Beep bleep beepa beelpa bleep beep went Pan's phone as she dialed Trunks's number into the phone. She waited for the phone to pick up as she slowly remembered her last few minutes before she blacked out......

__

-------------------------Begin Flashback-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Bra!". "Hey Pan!". "So, Bra umm........well, I dont' know who to, you know.... go with.". "HELLO?!! You are with my brother remember?". "Ya but, I think I like Bryan AND Trunks!". "You mean both?!! Wow, that's mega harsh! Well, I think you should choose Trunks!". "Why him? I think I love them both! I can't choose!". "Well, if you can't choose, then go for both," Bra said with an evil smirk', "BOTH?!! I knew I shouldn't have asked you for advice! I can't go for both! THat would be cheating!". "No, no it wouldn't! Not if you go for both," said Bra with her still evil smirk, "Not if you go for both and go for the one who asks you out first!". "I've already gone out with Trunks though!". "Well, He'll ask you out again right?". "I f he liked me, I guess so! Thanks Bra!". "Don't mention it!". "Oh my gosh Bra, you have helped me so many times, I just wanted to say- OH MY GOSH!!! TRUNKS WENT SUPER SAYIAN!!! HE'S GONNA KILL BRYAN!!!". "Well, I guess that's how much he loves you. He just won't let anyone get in his way. Don't worry, he won't actually kill Bryan!". "Are you sure?" asked Pan quivering. " Positive," said Bra watching Pan turn back to her. "Thanks again for calming me down Bra, you of all people know that I would TOTALLY overrea- **_Then everything went black and I just woke up here..... I wonder what happened......_**

-----------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------

Pan shook her head to rid herself of the painful ending and thought of the phone and Trunks.

__

Capsule Corp while Pan was waking up------------------------------------------

"Man I can't belive Gohan just dumped me off like that! Well, actually I can, but....still he just.....

__

-----------------------------Begin Flashback---------------------------------------------------

Trunks just stood there behind Goten as Gohan flew off with his daughter, or Trunks's beautiful, kind girlfriend as he prefered to think of her. "I'm in love with her....," said Trunks so quietly that even Goten who was only 3 feet in front of him could barely hear him. He did this so Gohan wouldn't hear him. All of a sudden Gohan turned his hand arounds and fired out a medium powered ki blast straight at Goten and Trunks. After it had hit and the two stopped glaring at Gohan who was already out of their sight, Goten looked sadly at Trunks and said, "I know you do.....,". Trunks looked at Goten and to Goten's extrodinary suprise, Trunks started silently, but still visibly, crying. Even for a situation like this, that is very rare for Trunks. For Goten, it would be more understandable, but for Trunks, this was unbelivable. Trunks just sat there and cried for about 30 minutes unitl he could take a break and fly home, and Goten stayed there the entire time and even helped him home. It was a good thing he did accompany him on is way home since, he lost his control while flying a few times and started to fall. When they got there, Trunks had calmed down a little but he was still crying and Goten went with him up to his room. Luckily for Trunks escpecially because of Vegeta, his parents were busy. Vegeta was in the gravity chamber, and Bulma was at work. When they got up to his room, Trunks told Goten everything about how he felt about Pan adn then Goten started to sob. So then, Goten called his mom ChiChi and told her he was sleeping over at Trunks's house so she wouldn't be worried. After they had both calmed down, they heard a yell from downstairs say something about dinner so they figuered it was his mom tired from work so her words were slurred. They hurried down stairs and ate dinner, after dinner the boys went back up to Trunks's room and played video games for a while. When they finished A War's War III it was around 1:00AM. "I'm going to bed," said Goten _yawn._ "Ok, g'night Goten.". "G'night Trunks.".So Goten walked off to bed and Trunks said, "Man I can't belive Gohan just dumped me off like that! Well, actually I can, but.... still, just......

__

--------------End Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------

Rinng Ringg! "Got it!" said Trunks. "Hello?". "Hey Trunks, it's Pan.". "Hi, Pan! I'm so glad you're feeling better! Did it take a senzu bean, or was it not that bad? Oh Pan please tell me!". "I don't know....". "What do you mean you don't know?!!". "I just don't! The last thing I remember is talking to your sister then and extreme surge of pain and blackness. I just woke up about 30 seconds ago! I wanted to talk to you first. Then I'll call Brian, then-". "WHAT DO YOU MEAN CALL BRIAN?!! HE'S THE ONE WHO DID THAT TO YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT? HE'S BEEN FLIRTING WITH YOU TO GAIN YOUR TRUST SO HE CAN KILL YOU WITHOUT YOU SUSPECTING HIM! DIDN'T YOU SEE HIM SHOOT YOU WITH THE KI BLAST?!!". "NO!!! Brian would never something like that! He's sweet and kind and gentle and, and, AND YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!!!" shrieked Pan. "Pan? Is that you honey? Did you wake up? Who are you talking to?," asked Gohan he quickly grabbed the phone. Trunks noticed Gohan voice by the time he "honey". He switly kicked Goten lightly so he'd wake up and handed him the phone covering the speaker, telling him the situation. Goten nodded and pulled Trunks's hand off the speaker. "Hello?" said Gohan a little suspiciously. "Oh hey there Gohan!" said Goten. "Hi," said Gohan a little uncomfortably, "so Goten, why did you protect Trunks today? He was about to get what he deserved!". " No he wasn't Gohan! They were having a beach party! Trunks got kinda mad because Bryan said he had a crush on Pan. Then, Bryan just out of nowhere fired a ki blast at Pan and since they were just having a beach party AND she had her back turned it hit her. It was not his fault at all." explained Goten. "Yes it was! You just said it! Apparently, Bryan's demon half was just tempted into coming out because of Trunks's transformation!". "WELL GOHAN, I THINK YOU HAD BETTER GET USED TO SEEING HIM BECAUSE THEY ARE IN LOVE WITH EACHOTHER!!!!!!!!!" screamed Goten. Gohan just stood there dumbfounded looking at the phone with Videl with her arm around Pan in the back ground. Gohan turned around, looked at his daughter and bluntly said, "Pan, are you in love with Trunks, honey?". She just stood there for a second then smiled and said, "Yes Daddy, very much." 

__

****

Next time on GT: What does Gohan do? Does he break the phone into millions of tiny pieces or does he finally except the couple going together? Will Trunks survive the next day or will he well, not? Will Pan believe what Trunks said happened or will she continue to like Bryan? Find out next time on GT!

************~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~**********

Hey there again! It's me and I hope you liked it! Long though, huh? Well, the next one will be about that length give or take. Well Ta Ne!


	3. Please Daddy?

****

Please Dad?

_Hey, I'm back, sorry it took so long, but I wrote a crappy ending where Gohan killed Trunks and Pan was so angry with her father that she blasted her head off and lived with Trunks in the other world forever and everyone was going to wish them back. Then the dragon said that they couldn't wish anyone back anymore so everyone committed suicide and they never found them in the other world the end. Sad huh? I was fed up with Bryan Castillo and Narick, I don't care to know his last name so there! So I took my anger out on them. Sorry Trunks, sorry Pan, sorry everyone! Well, here's the new edition so I hope you like it!_

****

Last time on GT: Trunks started to defend his title as Pan's man when, what's this? Bryan is super strong and he's evil? But Pan DIDN'T see Bryan try to kill her, so she likes him. Pan then announces her love of Trunks to her father Gohan! How will he react? Find out his time on GT! 

"You really love him?". "Yes, Daddy. He's so sweet and kind, and every time I try not to because of our age difference, the fact of how good he is to me just pops into my head! Please except him Daddy, I promise you'll learn to like him! Plus, just think about it! Bulma raised him and you were excellent friends so he even has good upbringing. Yeah, Vegeta was there, but he didn't really RAISE him!". She then realized how much she was talking and sat through and eerie silence. Bra then broke the silence not knowing what's going on. "Trunks? Goten? Why are you two up so late? I heard someone yell and I hurried as fast as I could to find out what was going on. Hey Goten, who are you on the phone with?". "Ummm......I'm on the phone with Gohan right now but I was speaking with Pan.". "Oh my gosh! Let me talk to Pan! Oh I'm so glad she's ok," eagerly said Bra snatching the phone from Goten and quickly shoving it in into her own face. "HEY GOHAN!!! GIVE THE PHONE TO PAN **NOW**!!!". "K.....," breathed Gohan barely communicating. He was having such a hard time taking everything in he was barely existing outside of his mind and heart. He just kinda stuck out the phone a little and Pan slowly took it from him. "Hello?". "OH MY GOSH!!! You're okay! Go for Trunks, NOT BRYAN!!! After that, you shouldn't even have to think about thinking about it!". Trunks then went SSJ2 right after hearing about having to think about choosing him over Bryan; this woke up Vegeta.... "What are you guys all talking about with Bryan?!!". "HELLO? HE SHOT YOU WITH A KI BLAST THAT CAUSED YOU TO K-O!!! Don't you know that?". "I don't remember such a thing!". " Well it happened whether you want to believe it or not!". "Are you...? sure?". "Yes," said Bra calmly, "very much so.". Pan's face was now mournful and she was sobbing slightly. "Oh my gosh.....Bryan was always so nice to me, and he could never fire ki blasts.....how could he? _Sniffle sniffle tear rolls down cheek and breaks out into crying_ I really liked him, not as much as I now realize I love Trunks but I still really liked him....._Sniffle_". "Oh Pan! Uh oh! Dad's coming downstairs...". "How'd he wake up?". "Well, Trunks kinda turned SSJ2 when he heard me say.... say that you had to choose between them...". Vegeta swiftly swiped the phone from Bra and asked ice-coldly, "Hello?". "Hi Vegeta, it's Pan.". "Oh so you're still alive?" he asked sarcastically with a sneer. "YES I AM!!!". **_The conversation continued for about 2 hours then everyone gave up and went back to bed._**

Son Residence------9: 00am---------------------------------------------------

Yawwnnnn... "Man, what a night to sleep after.... I still can't believe it..." said a still astonished Pan with little beads of tears forming in her eyes, "but I guess if Bra and Trunks _both_ say it, it _must be_ true, unfortunately...". She looked over at her phone and just dared to ask herself _Should I call him and tell him off? No I won't!!! He's evil now, I just have to remember...... I was being seduced!!!_ At this thought she got very angry and instantly hated him somehow. She also thought of how much she loved Trunks, which helped her get over him as well, pretty soon (within the next 15 minutes). "Oh, I can't wait to see Trunks!". She thought of sitting in his lap with his arms around her and felt this warm feeling spread from her heart to the rest of her body. _Oh Trunks, I hope that Dad will accept him! He's such a lovely guy! I admit he can have a bit of an ego problem once in a while, but he's just so good to me, and so loving! Oh Father, don't be so darn stubborn all the time!!!!! He is the only one who has a problem! Even Mom will allow me to be with him! I love my father very much but sometimes he just makes me so angry! He's just t trying to shape me into someone I'm not! _Pan then went downstairs only to see Gohan staring at her with a very slight hint of sadness in his eyes... "Morning Mom! Morning Dad! How ya' guys doin' this morning? It's so beautiful with the sunshine on the grass and trees! I wish it coud be like this every morining," Pan greeted acting like nothing had happened. She sat down at the table and began to eat (excuse me, DEVOUR) her breakfast. Then Videl piped up and said, "Pan, honey, your daddy wanted to know," Gohan flinched when she said this, "if you meant what you said last night; about being in love with Trunks.". "Yes, of course I did, can I go on a date with him now?" said Pan as bluntly as possible to get the conversation over with. After she said this, Gohan had a couple tears in his eyes and thought to himself, _My little girl is actually growing up.... I don't want her to, eerrrrr!!!! I DON'T WANT HER TOOOO!!!!!_ with this he started to have a white aura around him, but soon realized this and calmed down immediately. Videl and Pan both awaited Gohan's answer to this. They both hoped he would say yes. "Well, I have made up my mind, once and for all Pan, and you MUST follow this, I don't want you slipping because no offense, but I know you would," said Gohan with an angry and stern look on his face, "I think you should.........

**__**

Next Time on GT: What will Gohan say? Will he say yes? Will he say no? What WILL happen? And whether Gohan likes it or not, Pan and Trunks go on their second date. What will happen? Tune in next time on GT!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~

So what do you think? Am I evil or am I evil? I have to have atleast another 3 reviews to continue!!! So R&R or you won't find out! So far, I have 6 reviews, if I end up with 9 reviews I will continue. Even if they are all from the same person and they just use different names! Because that means that someone REALLY likes my story **smile** hehe! Ja Ne!

**** __


	4. A Date With A Dream

****

A Date With A Dream

__

Hey, It's me again! I hope you like this one; it's called a Date with Dream because she has a dream at the end of the chapter with a, you guessed it! A CLIFFHANGER!!!! I love those, that's all I write, as you can tell! Well, R&R, Ja Ne!

****************~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************

****

Last time on GT: Pan asked her Dad if she could go out on a date with Trunks! But wait, isn't he 9 years older than her?!! What will Gohan say to this? Find out this time on GT!

"...I think that you should be able to go out on a date with him, but only if Goten and Bra come along. I know those two are together (for who knows why? Their age difference is only 1 year less) and I want your Uncle watching over you two so that Trunks doesn't pull anything."_ Whoa! Did I just hear what I thought I just heard? Did Dad just let me go out with Trunks? Wow, what a dream come true!_ thought Pan as she stood there bottling up a severe case of delight inside of her when BANG~!~ She went Super Sayin she was so happy. Oh Daddy! I love you so much! Thank you thank you thank you thank you tha-". "You're welcome Pan," interrupted Gohan, knowing that this would go on for hours of her saying thank you if he didn't, "But, like I said, Uncle Goten HAS to come with you guys. If he doesn't, I won't let you two even make eye contact with each other anymore!". Inside of Gohan he thought, _What am I doing? I've created a pair of monsters....not Pan and Trunks, Pan and Videl. _He thought this as he caught Videl with a thanks-now-bye-,-go-away-! look on her face_. _She grabbed Pan by the wrist, dragged her out to the car, and took off for the mall. "All right girl," said Videl excitedly, "how many dates have you two really been on? As in study parties with romance count too!?". Pan blushed and said, "Umm.......about 14 or 15.....don't ground me please!". "Ground you? I'm proud of you! You have your mother's spirit in you! Well, have you two kissed yet? If so how many times? Anything serious? I hope not, but if so if you think I'd tell anyone you're crazy! How many bases? Oooh! Tell me tell me tell me!!!!!". "Calm down Mom! Now, starting from the beginning...yes, he has kissed me. 4 times. Nothing too serious, no. We've gone to 2nd base. Nothing too far, neither of us are ready for that yet. All right we're at the mall!". "You bet now let's go! Oh this is sooo exciting!". They walked into a store called 'Chic Chick'. Pan grabbed a couple average dresses and one skimpy one and Videl grabbed several average dresses and two skimpy ones.. Hey Pan, what do you think of these?". "Hey those are cute! Bring them in here!" shouted Pan sticking her hand over the dressing stall and waving it. Videl walked or more skipped over there and handed them over the stall. Pan tried on the skimpiest one first. It didn't fit well on her so I won't even describe it but eventually go to a nice, right above knee-cut tank dress with the top-half red and the bottom-half orange. It showed every little curve in her body, which was a good thing in her case. Even though it showed all of her details in her hips and stomach, it wasn't a tight uncomfortable dress, it was made of spandex. After they got the dress, they ran over to 'It's A Shoe World'. Pan frantically ran around the store with anime-style hearts in her eyes, looking at all the shoes around her. Videl was doing the same thing and it took them about half an hour to meet back at the front of the store. This was because the store had 31 aisles of just shoes, then an additional 7 of socks. "So, what kind of shoes should we get?". "I don't know, Mom! Maybe a low heel that's orange to match the dress!". "NO way! Not orange...lets try red!!!!!". "K! This is going to be so awesome! I can't believe it! I have a very cool mom!". "Well, you've had me your whole life! You are just NOW realizing that?". _Giggle Giggle Giggle._ Both of them found these cloth/leather low heeled sandal/dress shoes that were the same exact red as the dress. Then she put on her new dress with her new shoes on too. The top of the dress was a medium length scoop and didn't show any cleavage. She walked out of the dressing stall and showed her Mom. "Wow honey! That looks so great on you! I can't wait to see Trunks's reaction to it! It makes you look 3 or 4 years older!". "Is that a good thing?" asked Pan. "In your case, yes. In my case, no! And the shoes just pull the whole thing together!". _Giggle Giggle "_Gee thanks Mom!". "Your welcome!". They bought the shoes and returned home. When Gohan saw the dress, to their great surprise, he smiled and didn't complain. He just said it looked good on her and then as they figured earlier, he started to give her a speech about how she shouldn't let hem temptations get the best of her, and how she shouldn't expect much on the first date and shouldn't do anything. About half an hour later while Gohan was still giving his speech, there was a knock at the door. Gohan went to answer it and there was Trunks, with a bouquet in his hand. He looked up at Gohan bravely and bowed. "Nice to see you Gohan- Mr. Son. How are you doing tonight sir?". Gohan smiled at this politeness and shook Trunks's hand and said, "I am doing just fine. I heard that you are going out on dates with my daughter." Everyone paused at this and waited for a reaction. Trunks nodded his head at Gohan._ INTERRUPTION~~~~~ Trunks hasn't seen Pan yet.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Gohan then said, "Well, I respect you Trunks as a young man of today's future and you had better treat my daughter right. If anything happens to her while you two are out, it will be entirely your fault, Trunks. So, here is my daughter that you have been awaiting." Gohan then stepped out of the way to reveal a beautiful young girl named Pan. _Holy cow!! What the heck happened to her?!! She's so, so, so, just so beautiful!!! Wow, look at those awesome curves on her..._

***********INTERUPTION*********************~~~~~~~~~~~************

I used the word "awesome" instead of ya' know....****......because I don't want to risk the rating of PG13 by using it. Sorry, I'll get back to the story now ::you readers throw various foods and hard objects at me:: okay okay!!! I'll stop talking now! 

******END INTERRUPTION***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********

__

...wow she's so much older, I just can't believe it...I just wanna run up there and kiss her right now... wait! Stop yourself Trunks! Gohan is standing right there!!! Just control yourself and have a good time. Now Pan's thoughts... Wow the way Trunks is looking at me with those wide eyes and slightly opened mouth... it makes me think he actually thinks I'm pretty....I hope he does. I don't think he thinks I look pretty, in fact, I think that he thinks I look like a kid!!! Oh great, he's probably not even gonna kiss me like he usually does.... his soft lips against mine....his hands around my back... it all feels so natural. Oh well, hopefully he'll at least hug me... When Gohan noticed the silence and saw the two staring at each other, blushing, and smiling, he immediately powered up to a SSJ1 to gain their attention by a power reading. "WHOA!!". "WHAT THE?!!". "There, I finally got your attention," _Videl thought- You didn't try to get their attention beforehand...._ , "I wanted to ask about where you two are going again, tell you two the curfew, and if either of you need me, just power up and I will come immediately over to your area which I will know where it is because you will tell me.". Gohan was being _so _repetitive that everyone had anime sweat-drops on except Gohan. When he stopped talking, he noticed that Trunks was talking to Videl about the place that he and her were going to, and she was telling him the curfew. When Gohan actually had the chance to listen to what they were saying, he heard his wife, "Okay, that's great. I'll see you two later, bye!". He then watched his "little" girl walk out the door with a boy's arm snaked around her shoulders to keep her warm. Gohan started to get angered at this but then realized that his daughter was growing up..... this was a real heartbreak to him for a second, but he quickly and firmly accepted it...didn't he? He asked his Videl where they were going and what the curfew was and she told him the address for the Bonita Gardens restraunt; he was petrified at the curfew....it was right then 6:00PM.....he planned on 9:00PM for the curfew.....Videl told them 11:00. Gohan is extremely worried at this so he starts to ponder something in his mind...._Should I follow them? She's so helpless******_**Ya right Gohan!!!**_******I'd better follow them....but that would be an invasion of privacy, but she needs me to, but she doesn't...she's a, a, a, a big girl.....that may be, but she still needs me!!! Wait, how would I feel if Mom was to intrude on Videl and I's first date....we would've never gotten together, that's what...Now there is no way I can do this...but what if she needs my help? I've mad up my mind no more debating with my self.....sorry conscience...._ "Videl, honey, I need to go for a walk, I'll be back in 10.". "Nope, you're not! You are taking me out to a romantic dinner at La Mujer de Sonreir and no arguing whatsoever!". "Gohan slouched at his and thought of a way to get out of this..._was he going to be able to get to his daughter and her date? Would his conscience tell him to or tell him not to? _These were the things running through Son Gohan's head a mile a minute.

**__**

Next time on GT: Will Gohan try to stop, and/or intrude in on Trunks and Pan's "first" date? Will Bryan intrude on this get-together? Find out next time on GT!

**********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey, so what'd ya think? Do you like it? should I continue? Well, if u like it or not i'm continuing so there! no power to the people! J/K!!! well, this time flames welcome since I'm lookin' 4 advice. Ja Ne!


	5. A Melted Date

**__**

A Melted Date

Hey! How ya, doing? Sorry this took so long! Getting used to schoolwork and all! I'm only in 7th grade, too!! Hope you like this, P.S. I don't hate Gohan, okay?!! He is just based on the real GT! By the way, this says stuff like "rubbed her chest" and "kissed her passionately" and stuff. This is by far the most romantic thing I've written so far. This may have some mating ideas and junk by a mystery guy you find out about later, but not a lemon!!

*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~****

Gohan **had** finally made up his mind though; he decided to monitor the date....

****

~~~~****INTERUPTION**********!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***********!!!!!!!

__

I know you peeps are angry, but you know, Gohan is way over-protective of Pan in GT!! Just keep reading... :: gets hit with a tomato:: HEY!!!

****

******!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****************!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*************As Gohan and Videl were getting in the car, Pan and Trunks were almost to their restraunt. As Pan sat down, Trunks pushed her chair in for her, just as he should, _Everything is going great.... _thought Pan_ if this keeps up I might get a kiss or two tonight! Ohhh.....Trunks is sooo perfect and hansom, how does he do it?_ As Pan thought this, Trunks looked over at her and said, "Pan, you're so beautiful," and then he kissed her lightly on the cheek. She blushed and smiled. As she turned to look at the window, she saw an unusually strong person kill a young child and her mother.... "TRUNKS!!! LOOK!!" Trunks looked out the window in time to see the mother and child's bodies be disintegrated. "No.....THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE!!!" Trunks was about to step out of the already stopped car, but he realized he didn't even see the person who did that, let alone see where he went. "Pan, did you see that person or where he went," asked Trunks as he turned toward Pan. Then what Trunks saw was horrifying...he saw himself suffocating Pan. "NO, YOU JERK (sorry, but I don't curse, I know that "jerk" is an under-exaggeration, but... ya know, I'm not allowed to curse), PAN!!!!". He punched the other him right, smack in the face and he went flying. Pan took deep gasps and the Trunks bent down and helped her up. As he did this, the other Trunks (Trunks2) flew off at the speed of light, leaving the young couple to let their flame of anger to start a storm. "Come on," said Trunks, "let's go finish our dinner date...,". Trunks said this with a weak smile and Pan, still regaining her normal breathing pattern, agreed. They both leaned toward each other to share a caring kiss, but just as their lips met, it being their luck, Gohan and Videl drove by... "TRUNKS GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!! YOU ARE TOO OLD, I WILL LET YOU TWO GO OUT TO DINNER, BUT TO KISS?!! ONLY IN YOUR DREAMS," shrieked Gohan as he stepped out of the car. "GOHAN!!! Calm down, I just rescued your daughter! I was choking her and then I came and stopped me from choking her by punching me and then I flew off and I helped her up. It was really confusing," said Trunks scratching his head. "You choked her, and you're saying you what?!! Wait, what happened? I don't believe you, you lousy piece of scum and-". "Daddy," interrupted Pan, "I don't believe you're getting this! A clone or something that looked exactly like Trunks cam up and choked me while the real Trunks was standing by the car, and then the real Trunks saved me, and oh Trunks, I'm scared!". Pan then rushed into Trunks's arms and grabbed his shirt and cried into it. Gohan got so furious, he turned SSJ1 and glared at Trunks while ascending to SSJ3. Trunks **was** scared, but not enough to loose Pan! He knew that Gohan was asking for a fight for Pan. Trunks powered up to SSJ2 and freaked out (by the way, Pan is still clinging to Trunks's shirt, but not crying into it) since he knew that Gohan was still way more powerful. Fortunately, Goten and Bra just happened to be driving by and saw the scene. Goten immediately jumped out of the car and told Bra to drive away quickly. Goten swiftly ran over to Trunks and nodded his head as he saw Bra leave. He looked down at Pan, his eyes fierce and Pan walked over to the side, slowly powering up little by little; no one sensed her energy though, she had taught herself a new technique. It was hiding her ki while it being very powerful. Goten powered up to SSJ2 also, put his hand on Trunks's forehead while Trunks put his on Goten's and at the same time they both yelled, "FUSION HA!!!". Gohan was outraged by this and wondered why his brother was dong this to him. Unknown to Gohan, Goten was actually sick of Gohan, not enough to kill him, but, sick of him complaining about Pan and Trunks getting together, about him and Bra getting together, about Bra and Marron developing into brats, about everything he could think of!!! So he finally decided to do something about it! Trunks and Goten fused to form Gotenks. This new fighter (or at least to Pan) looked over at her and smiled that goofy, sweet I-care-about-you-and-I'm-okay-don't-worry smile at her and she blushed, once she was sure that in about one moment, she would become SSJ2, she let it come out, she didn't fight showing her ki anymore, she powered up completely, unknown, but just found out to Gohan and Gotenks, she went to SSJ3... "I will not let you three kill each other because of me! I just won't," reasoned Pan, "just think, do any of you know what I would do I one or in your case," she said looking at Gotenks, " two of you were killed?!! Do you? Besides, you all have to practice and train for the tournament between you all and Bryan, remember? So just power-". She then stopped talking and fell to the ground, with Trunks2 standing behind her. He smiled and looked at her, he felt along her neck and her stomach, smiling evilly. At this motion of his Gotenks and Gohan both got so angry, they forgot about their fight and focused on starting one with this guy. He started to caress her cheek softly with that smile still on his face. Trunks suddenly got so outraged that he burst out of Gotenks, SSJ4. Goten was thrust onto the ground from this ruff departure. But the last straw was when Trunks2 said calmly, "She's a pretty one... I may be able to have some fun with this one...". He then started to rub her chest and smiled...... Gohan and Trunks then both, at the same time charged at him. While they were getting there, they looked at each other and temporarily created a telepathic link... _*Trunks, you take her somewhere safe, I'll deal with creep* *But Gohan, what if you need help with him? He might be stronger than me!* * Don't worry Trunks, I've got Goten here to help me* * Okay Gohan, whatever you say...*_ Trunks grabbed Pan who was still unconscious and took off some where. Just as Trunks2 was about to chase them, Gohan came and upper-cutted him into the ground. As the fight raged on between Trunks2 and Gohan, Trunks was flying away to a forested area. He landed and set Pan down on the soft, damp, green grass. He sat there for about 10 minutes and she still didn't wake up. Trunks started to get worried and then he kissed her... he kept his arm around her even after he broke away. He pulled her into a sleeping bag he happened to have in his capsules adn put her in it, but wait! It was the only one! He would have to be in the same one. He blushed at the thought, but eventually accepted it. He wouldn't do anything though. It would just be to sleep ( don't worry it really is only to sleep). She started to open her eyes a while later and looked up at the sleeping Trunks and smiled. Wait a minute, they were in the same sleeping bag! Pan started to wonder, _Oh my gosh! He better not have done anything or I'll pound him! No, Trunks isn't that kind of person... not with me anyway. He's sooo cute when he's sleeping though! _Pan reached over and stroked his lavender hair. She smiled, then got up to go gather some wood for a fire. After she had gone about 13 or 14 feet, she suddenly felt a horrid pain in her right shoulder. She looked over at it and sure enough, it had been dislocated. She cried out in the pain right before she collapsed to the hard ground on her shoulder, causing her shriek in pain. Trunks woke up immediately and looked next to him where Pan **used** to be. Panic struck him as he looked around and saw a body laying on the ground, he panicked even more when he noticed that it really **was** Pan's body! He hovered up and sprinted over to help her, and for the first time since her attack, he noticed her shoulder. He yelped and said, "Oh Pan! My Panny-Chan, are you alright honey?". He hadn't meant to say this, this was just how he felt, and how it came out. He noticed this, but didn't blush like he normally would've, he was too worried and scared to do that. She noticed this too, but was in too mush pain to blush. He started to help her up when she let out a tear and a scream. He saw the tear, her beautiful crystalline tear gently rolling down the soft, pale surface off her face, down, down, from her beautiful jewel-like brown eyes. He didn't see tears from her often so her got ecspecially worried. Pan then thought, _He called me honey....OWW!!! ....and he called me....OUCHHH!!!!!.....he called me **his** Panny-Chan...YIKES!!! THAT HURTS!!!.....he, he, he.........wow...AHH!!!!..I love him..._ He smiled through his tears and gave her a small smirk and said he knew how to fix it. He basically told her to turn her pain into power, and to brace herself. He then placed his hands in the correct places and **POP**, he relocated her shoulder. Since she was only at SJ not even SSJ1, she only went to SSJ2, but even though it was only for a moment, it seemed like and eternity of extreme pain for Son Pan while Trunks was fixing her shoulder. She then looked up at him, hugged him, and started sobbing. After a couple minutes, she stopped and asked Trunks, what happened to her Dad? While all of that was going on, Gohan and Trunks2 had been fighting at full power. At first, Gohan had the advantage, but then Trunks2 grabbed Videl and placed her infront of him, planning to use her as a shield. Gohan saw this and was absolutely torn. He wanted to avenge his daughter, but didn't want to hurt or even kill his wife! Videl was shivering with a mixture of rage and fear. She knew she could do nothing to help her husband avenge their daughter, but knew that he might destroy her. She then curled up into a little ball and prepared to be attacked. Gohan say his wife cower and decided to try and outwit him. "Excuse me sir, but I would like to challenge you to a battle of wit." "I need no such thing," said the Trunks who sounded just like Trunks, "I shall destroy your mate now. Hahaha!". "He raised his hand and fired a ki blast at Videl. It hit her and there she lay, on the ground, motionless. Gohan couldn't believe the horror of it all, his true love dying (sorry to spoil it but, or is she?), his daughter being verbally harrased, seeing Trunks kiss her, he just couldn't take it.... he then let it explode, everything! Everything that had been holding up inside of him, he let it all out. He reached a new level, SSJ4... Goten, who had been unconcious, got blown away into the air and hit the ground behind something. That was when Pan and Trunks arrived, determined to help out and do their part... Pan, already SSJ3 looked over and saw her mother "dead". At first she couldn't believe it, no **way** would her Dad let her Mom die!


	6. An Evil Among Us...

**__**

An Evil Walks Among Us...

__

Sorry this took so long peeps, but I got School work, Civil Air Patrol, Fencing, Spanish, Girl Scouts, ect. The chapters will take a while from now on, so be prepared. Tell me whatcha think off this one, Ja Ne!

************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~****

"Nooo!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Son Pan in pain at the sight of her mother "dead". Gohan was also just standing there in horror with his fisted clenched so tight, that little beads of blood started to come out, and his veins throbbing. Trunks all of a sudden lunged out and began fighting with Trunks2. Trunks punched, Trunks2 blocked. Trunks2 punched, Trunks blocked, but Trunks 2 came around behind him and knocked him out. At this point, no one knew who was who, and since they figuered **they** have always had moral victories, he must have too. The only one having second thoughts was Pan. She felt an icy, darkish feeling from him, instead of the normal warm, happy-go-lucky feeling she normally felt. The most peculiar thing though, was that she could no longer establish a telepathic link with him. She figured though, that this was because he was tired and didn't have enough energy to, though she still just had this feeling..(hint hint).... While everyone else was running/flying up to him, Pan just stood there still as stone staring at him coldly. He was saying things like, "Don't mention it", "Uh huh, sure", "It was nothing", and "Like he was hard anyways". Pan glanced away from the Trunks to see Gohan standing over Videl's body. Pan broke out into tears and ran over to Videl's "dead" body. Everyone suddenly recognized (by the way, Goten woke up, and Bra came back, and Marron and Ubuu had driven by and stopped) what was going on, since they hadn't seen the "murder" of Videl. Pan got soooooo sad, that she ran over to the Trunks, grabbed his shirt, and started crying into it. The Trunks looked down, dumbfounded and suddenly looked happy/serious. "Let's finish our date sweetie." "TRUNKS, YOU MORON MY MOM'S DEAD, AND YOU WANT TO FINISH OUR DATE?!!" shrieked Pan. The Trunks pointed over to her Mom's body and there she was, Videl was standing up and doing stretches! Pan, along with everyone besides the Trunks, had anime mouths down to the ground. Videl just looked at them curiously and asked, "What?". Everyone then did an anime fallover (except for the Trunks) and Videl just continued doing her stretches. After everyone calmed down, they all continued their activities they were doing before the fight. As Gohan was walking away, he glanced back at the other Trunks and strangely enough, he felt a warm, happy feeling from him....He just shrugged it off and walked away, just as the other Trunks whispered, or more moaned, "My beloved Panny-Chan, please survive until I can help you." ............................................................................


End file.
